herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matoro
Matoro was a matoran and member of the Toa Inika. Matoro, along with five other matoran: Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Jaller, and Kongu, were hit by lightining bolts from the Red Star and transformed into the Toa Inika. "He never thought he was a true Toa-hero... but he turned out to be the greatest of us all." — Kongu, Death of a Hero History Matoran Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Matoro enjoyed a good relationship with the Onu-Matoran, a rarity due to the differences in beliefs about the past and future that the Onu-Matoran and Ko-Matoran had. He often visited the Onu-Metru Archives, studying the language and behavior of Rahi. He opened a small business called "Matoro's Rahi," selling small Rahi that were rejected from the Archives to other Matoran as pets. His main career was that of a Scholar. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Matoro was escorted to a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki, and was placed in the Coliseum during the Visorak's takeover of the island. The spheres were later rescued and placed on Airships by the Toa Metru, and the Matoran were awakened on Naho Bay on the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Matoro's size and physical strength was reduced by the effects of the Matoran Spheres, which also caused him to forget memories of his time on Metru Nui. He helped in the construction of Ko-Koro which was led by Nuju and utilized parts of the disassembled Airships that had been used in the Great Rescue. On Mata Nui, Matoro was the right hand of Nuju and the sole interpreter of his stories, following the meaning of the Turaga's movements and tones. He always stood motionless on Nuju's right during storytelling. He also loved to explore the drifts, leaving behind small flags so he would not get lost. Matoro met Toa Mata Kopaka when he landed on a beach, and was mistaken by Kopaka for an enemy. After Kopaka realized who Matoro was, the two went to see Nuju, and discussed the Toa's mission, Teridax, and Mata Nui along the way. Shortly before a Disk throwing tournament, Matoro asked Kopaka if he and the other Toa would be there to watch. Kopaka was about to refuse, but Lewa insisted that they would be. On the way to the tournament field, Onepu, Jaller, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii, and Matoro encountered an infected Nui-Jaga. They managed to trap the Rahi, and soon after merged into a Matoran Nui to dispatch the beast. Matoro later saved Takua when the Chronicler got lost and fell unconscious in the drifts, witnessing a battle between Kopaka and a Muaka in the process. Matoro then came back to Ko-Koro with Takua and translated Nuju's advice for him, telling him to form a small band of Matoran to defend Kini-Nui. Bohrok Invasion Matoro stayed close to Nuju when the Bohrok awoke, so he was close at hand whenever the Turaga held their councils. Because of this, Matoro was informed of Metru Nuiand the Turaga's past, though he was forbidden from telling anybody else. After the Toa defeated the Bahrag and gained their Nuva Symbols, Matoro was tasked with protecting Kopaka's symbol and his Kini from anything hostile. However, Nuhvok-Kal used his abilities to make Matoro too heavy to move, thus allowing the Kohrak-Kal to steal Kopaka's Nuva Symbol. Later on, Matoro was rebuilt and became the Ko-Koro Kolhii team forward with his friend Kopeke. Arrival of the Rahkshi When Hahli visited Ko-Koro to challenge Matoro and Kopeke for the Kolhii Tournament, Matoro greeted her, and translating for Turaga Nuju, referencing the fact that Ko-Koro would most likely not reach the Championship. Ko-Koro ultimately did not make it to the final match, and Matoro continued his job as a translator, present during a meeting just prior to the championship when all of the Turaga shared tales of their Toa overcoming hardships without Elemental Powers. He was evacuated from Ko-Koro along with the other Ko-Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. He attended the storytelling when the Turaga finally revealed their past to the rest of the Matoran, and they eventually returned to Metru Nui. Voya Nui While on Metru Nui, Matoro was told about the impending death of Mata Nui, but was forced to keep it a secret. When Jaller tried to question him he explained how painful it was to try to choose between betraying his Turaga and lying to his friend, and Jaller was able to interpret Matoro's reaction well enough to assume something bad had happened. After learning the truth from Nokama, Jaller gathered Matoro and four other Matoran to rescue the Toa Nuva, who had traveled toVoya Nui in search of the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life. During the trip they passed through a tunnel that absorbed all light. While traveling, Matoro felt a hand in the tunnel, and, assuming it to be his friend, helped it out of the darkness. The hand, however, was a manifestation of the Kanohi Ignika, which was testing Matoro as its potential bearer. They arrived in Karzahni after being guided there by Manas crabs. Karzahni, ruler of the realm, forced the Matoran to switch their masks, and Matoro was given a powerless Iden. The group, with the help of a crazy Av-Matoran, made an escape attempt, but were confronted by Karzahni. Matoro dared him to use his mask power to show Matoro's worst fear, which was the death of Mata Nui. Karzahni, who did not believe in Mata Nui due to a lack of knowledge about anything outside his realm, was stunned by the revelation, and the Matoran used this distraction to escape. The team eventually arrived on Voya Nui, where they were struck with a bolt of lightning from the Red Star. The lightning transformed them into Toa Inika, imbuing them with special powers, including lightning laced elemental powers. Toa Voya Nui After regrouping, Matoro accidentally triggered his mask, which released his spirit from his body. He spotted the Voya Nui Resistance Team, as well as Vezok, and briefly conversed with Hahli (who could see his spirit form due to her own mask power) before returning to his body. They battled the lone Piraka, though he managed to escape. After the Toa Inika met up with the Resistance Team and were informed of the recent developments on the island, Matoro and Hewkii joined Kazi and Balta to search for Axonn. They discovered the titan injured, and Matoro made a blanket of snow for him to fall on. The Toa and Matoran regrouped, and launched an attack on the Piraka Fortress soon after. During this battle, Brutaka's powers were stolen byHakann and Thok, and the Toa Inika temporarily allied with the other four Piraka to return Brutaka's powers to him. During the resulting fight, Hakann and Thok lost Brutaka's powers, the Toa Inika were all knocked unconscious by an explosion. When they awoke, they found the 777 Stairs, and followed the Piraka down it. During their descent down the stairs, the Toa Inika passed through several chambers that tested their worthiness to possessing the Ignika. They entered the Zone of Nightmares, and were tricked into thinking they had accidentally killed the Toa Nuva, although it was only an illusion. They were then challenged in the Chamber of Death to sacrifice one of their members to move on ahead. Before Jaller, as leader, could volunteer, Matoro stepped forward, citing his lack of worth and useless occupation, believing he would not be of help, and was promptly killed. He was reconstructed shortly afterwards, passing the test to willingly sacrifice himself for the greater good. Afterwards, the Toa faced off against Umbra, who was defeated by Matoro's use of ice mirrors and Nuparu utilizing his Kanohi Kadin. When they entered the Chamber of Life, the Toa fought Vezon and Fenrakk, who transformed into the Kardas Dragon after falling into the lava. They eventually defeated him and Matoro was prompted by Kongu to bear the Mask of Life, as Kongu had discovered with his Suletu that the Ignika wanted Matoro as its guardian. He lost it after the Kardas Dragon revived and released a blast that knocked it from his hands, and the Ignika flew to the surface. The Toa Inika followed it, but were unable to pursue it any further as it sank into the water. After they spoke with the Toa Nuva, Axonn opened a hole in the ground that led to a tunnel that connected Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, so that the Toa could safely travel there. While traveling down the Cord, Matoro used his Iden, and detached his spirit to scout ahead. While Matoro's body was empty, Teridax's essence possessed it, sabotaging the Inika's travels. Once the others learned of this, they threatened to destroy Matoro's body, leaving Teridax bodiless. Teridax vacated Matoro's body, whose spirit returned soon after. Mahri Nui After they had reached Mahri Nui through the Cord connecting Voya Nui, the Toa Inika were hit by an energy blast emitted from the Mask of Life. The blast changed the Inika into the water-breathing Toa Mahri, transformed by the mask as its cry of help. They soon encountered a giant, mutated Venom Eel, and struggled with adapting to their new masks and powers while combatting the beast. Matoro used his new mask power to reanimate the corpse of a giant shark, although Matoro soon grew to dislike the immoral nature of his mask power. After some exploration, they found the underwater city of Mahri Nui. The Matoran did not trust the Toa, thinking they were escaped prisoners of the Pit, and the Toa went to liberate the Fields of Air to prove their worth, while Matoro stayed behind as an act of good faith. However, the other Toa eventually walked away with the Barraki, pretending to be their allies in order to acquire the Ignika. The Matoran assumed that the alliance was genuine, forcing Matoro to flee. Dekar-Hydraxon, the revived jailer of the Pit, found Matoro and placed him in prison, putting him under the guard of of the robot Maxilos. Maxilos was revealed to be possessed by Teridax, and the Makuta freed Matoro, claiming that he would help, but warning Matoro that he must not reveal his true identity. Matoro and Maxilos joined with the other Toa at Mahri Nui, and at Maxilos' suggestion, the team split up. Matoro and Teridax met Pridak and battled him and his army of Takea sharks, using reanimated sea creatures to even the odds. Matoro and Teridax escaped when Ehlek, under the impression that Pridak's sharks had attacked his army because of Hewkii's interference, began fighting Pridak. Some time later, in the ruins of the original Pit, Matoro and the Makuta found the armor of Toa Tuyet. Teridax wanted Matoro to revive Tuyet and rebuild the Nui Stone from little pieces on Tuyet's armor, meaning to recreate the Stone using the Staff of Artakha. Matoro dutifully reanimated the Toa and they swam into the open sea. Hahli encountered them, and Matoro discreetly conveyed to her that he was in trouble. Matoro and Teridax later found Karzahni, who had followed the Toa from his realm. Karzahni destroyed Tuyet, and attacked them both with his mask power, although Teridax was ultimately able to defeat the tyrant. Matoro and Teridax then continued on their journey to meet Icarax, another Makuta, who had retrieved the Staff and passed it along to Teridax. Maxilos informed Matoro of his intentions regarding the Nui Stone and froze the Toa of Ice in a stasis field when he attempted to stop him. He was recreating the Nui Stone when Brutaka took the Staff and gave it to Botar. Matoro then went to rendezvous with his comrades while Brutaka fought Teridax. Teridax later told Matoro that, in order to save Mata Nui's life, the Stone Cord must be destroyed. Matoro shared the information with the other Toa Mahri, and proceeded to take all the Matoran to Voya Nui's underground caverns. They encountered the mutated Piraka along the way, but defeated them with the help of Axonn. Upon returning to Mahri Nui, Jaller and Matoro left in search of the mask, eventually succeeding in acquiring it. The two discussed Matoro's sudden attempt at leadership, which Jaller had initially been annoyed at, and made peace with each other. The Toa then destroyed the Cord, making Voya Nui to sink and crushing Mahri Nui in the way. Matoro, along with the other Toa, followed the wake of the island, encountering Dekar-Hydraxon along the way. Too determined to fail, Matoro successfully convinced Dekar-Hydraxon to let them keep the mask, and Matoro raced ahead to try and complete the mission. The Mask of Life suddenly darkened, and Matoro proclaimed that Mata Nui was dead. Unable to accept the Great Spirit's death, Matoro asked the other Toa to buy him time while he tried to resurrect Mata Nui. Jaller believed this to be insane, but they obeyed his wish. Matoro then followed Voya Nui as it sped down into the sea. Matoro eventually reached the Southern Continent, and fell down the waterfall which was caused by Voya Nui's breakoff. He managed to slip into Karda Nui moments before Voya Nui made impact. Once there, he continued to journey down the remnants of the waterfall and saw a winged being, that he could not recognize, on the way down. A voice told Matoro to use the Ignika, Matoro donned the mask, and realized that the mask would use his life force to revive Mata Nui, but would also kill the bearer. As one of his last acts as an individual, he teleported the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui and gave them back their ability to breathe air. The Ignika transformed Matoro into pure energy, which was used to revive the Great Spirit Mata Nui from death. In doing so, Matoro willingly died, his final resting place being the skies above the villages of Karda Nui. As a result of this fate, he could not be revived aboard the Red Star as most inhabitants of the universe were intended to be. In Metru Nui, Turaga Onewa-aided by Hewkii and Nuparu, the latter of whom also eulogized Matoro-constructed a statue of Toa Mahri Matoro in his honor, and Nuju had his own memorial for Matoro, as he was the only person that Nuju considered a friend. pl:Matoro Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Military Category:Pure Good Category:Martyr Category:Deceased Category:Lego Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Saved Soul Category:Revived Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Chosen One Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Category:Posthumous Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Successors